Truly Happy
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Sora is about to marry Matt but realizes she isnt happy especailly when she runs into Taichi. Yay! Its a Taiora!


A/n: This is a little different than some of the other stuff I've done, but I got an idea and decided to go for it ****

A/n: This is a little different than some of the other stuff I've done, but I got an idea and decided to go for it. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

True Happiness 

****

Two months ago it looked like I had everything going for me. Great job, engaged to a rock star, about to move to into a huge studio apartment…heck, I even had the approval of my mother for the first time in my life. Yup, everyone was happy. Everyone that is, but me. It seemed as if I was a happy but I was really a depressed wreck. I came to realization about a month ago.

It was about 2 weeks before I was to marry Yamato Ishida and I got less and less sure of this wedding everyday. Our relationship had been rocky ever since I caught him kissing another girl. I didn't break up with him partly because he promised it would never happen again, but mainly because I had my mother s approval. But I started thinking, was my happiness really worth that? 

That day I was walking down the street when I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a voice behind me. 

"Hey Sora."

The touch of his hand was like electricity and my heart started pounding a mile a minute. There was only guy who could ever make me feel like that. And it wasn't Matt. 

I turned around. "Hey, Tai. How's it going?"

He smiled and my heart pounded even harder. "Oh, pretty good. How about you?"

"Oh…well…ok, I guess."

"Sora, is anything wrong?"

"Er…well, not really."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that?" He glanced at his watch. "Da! I got to run. I'm late for work."

"Ok."

"Just remember, if you ever need to talk, you know you can tell me anything. You're my best friend, Sora, I'll always be here for you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Tai. See ya."

"Later, Sora."

I watched him run out of sight and sighed to myself, smiling dreamily. Then I snapped back to reality. Here I was about to marry Matt and I was daydreaming about Tai. 

"Why am I thinking about Tai?" I thought. "Maybe I'm just nervous about the wedding…" I sank into a nearby bench. "Or maybe, deep down, I don't want to marry Matt…."

I sighed shook it from my head as I stood up and went on my way. 

The thought of my not wanting to marry Matt kept floating across my mind all day, but I was much to busy to contemplate it. That is, until I on way home that is. 

I'd been in a fairly good mood all day, mainly due to seeing Tai that morning, but the minute I walked passed that small French restaurant, everything changed. Sitting at a table by the window was Matt. Of course, he didn't see me because he was to busy kissing the blond girl sitting across form him. 

I was outraged. I threw open the door, shoved the maitre d' out of the way and headed strait for Matt's table.

I pulled off the ring he'd given me and slammed it down on the table yelling. "YAMATO ISHIDA! WE'RE HISTORY!"

He stopped kissing and looked up. "Sora I-"

"Forget it Matt, it's over! I'm out of here!"

With that I stormed out the door, leaving Matt thunderstruck.

When I got outside, my anger melted away and I started to laugh. What I had just done felt good; I felt like a huge burden had just been lifted off my shoulders. Sure, my mother would probably never speak to me again, but nevertheless, I couldn't stop grinning. And to make things even better, I ran into Tai for the second time that day.

Before I knew what was happening, I had thrown my arms around him and was hugging him. 

"Uh, hi, Sora," he said, blushing and looking rather surprised. 

I let go of him, smiled and said, "I broke up with Matt, isn't that great?"

"Er…sure!"

"I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"That's great. Say, Sora, since you're not with Matt anymore, would you like to, you know, go out with me sometime?"

My heart leapt. "I'd love to Tai. When?"

"Well…" he grinned. "How about right now? I'm here, you're here…how about it Sora?"

He offered me his arm and I took it, saying, "Why not? Let's go."

"Great! I know the just the place."

As we walked the sun began to set and by the time we reached our final destination, it was dark. 

"I wish I could take you to a fancy restaurant or something," Tai said as we reached a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean. "But, ya know, this place has always been special to me and I'm glad to get to share it with you."

I was awestruck. "It's beautiful, Tai," I breathed.

"Just like you."

I blushed as we sat down and Tai said, "So, what happened with you and Matt?"

I explained the events of the day and finished with, "…so I realized I could never be happy with Matt and that there was only one thing I need to truly be happy."

"What's that?"

"You, Taichi." I snuggled close to him. "I love you. I always have, I just didn't realize it."

Tai put his arms around me. "Oh, Sora, I love you too."

We sat there for hours, just talking and starring at the stars. Sitting there with Tai, I felt like all was right with the universe. 

The sun was rising by the time we finally left. Tai walked me home, holding my hand and I hadn't stopped grinning. 

We reached my apartment and I said, "Tai, this has been the best night of my life."

"Me too, Sora. I just wish I could do something more for you. You're such an amazing girl, I just--"

I cut in "Tai, all I need is you. Tonight was more perfect than I ever could have imagined. I just want to be with you, that's all. I love you, Tai."

He smiled. "You really are amazing, you know that? I love you too, Sora."

We both leaned in slowly but when our lips we about an inch from touching, I heard my mothers voice yelling, "SORA TAKENOUCHI!"

"What is she doing here at 6 a.m.?" I muttered as she ran up the stairs towards us. 

"SORA TAKENOUCHI!" she shouted when she reached us. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This," I replied. I wrapped my arms around Tai's neck and kissed him. He was surprised at first but then put his arms around my waist and kissed back. It would have been a perfect moment if Mom hadn't been there.

When the kiss broke, my mother, looking quite furious, said, "Sora, what is going on here? I come here to discuss plans for your wedding with MATT and I find you kissing HIM!"

"Fist of all," I said, calmly. "'Him' has name. It's Tai, you know that. Second of all, Matt and I broke up, there was no way I could ever be happy with him."

"And third of all," Tai spoke up. "There's something I wanna ask you, Sora." He got down on one knee and took one of my hands in his. "Sora, I know we've only been dating for" he looked at his watch "about 12 hours, but I love you and I have since we were kids. And I know you love me, even though you just told me, I know, I can see it in your eyes…

I don't have a ring, but I promise to buy you one as soon as possible. All I got right now is this Lifesaver…but…Er…what I'm really trying to say is: Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?"

He slipped the Lifesaver on my finger as I said, "Oh, Taichi, yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you! I love you, Tai!"

He stood up and hugged me. "I love you, too."

I was surprised my mother didn't faint right there on the spot. But she didn't, she just shot me a very disapproving look and left.

Tai and I were married two weeks later in a small ceremony. My mother actually showed up but didn't look too happy.

Every night as I snuggle against Tai, I think of what my life could have been. I could've had the world at my fingertips but that doesn't matter, I have everything I need in Taichi and I couldn't be happier. When I broke up with Matt, I realized how much you're life could change in a matter of seconds. I'm just glad mine changed for the better and I finally found true happiness.

THE END

A/n: Don't ya just love Taiora? Especially Taiora with some Matt-bashing? Well I do. Anyways, review would ya? And don't worry I have more Taioras in the works as well as a couple of Takaris. Well, ja ne!

~Sora Takenouchi


End file.
